The Amazing Adventures of Cathy and Tuntra Red
by Fictitious Being
Summary: Tuntra and Cathy Reed are the daughters of Zavid and Lorelei, and they don't even know that they are part monster, part demigod, until they are attacked one day by a "Righteous Blood Line" huntsman, whos soul purpose is to kill all monster and human mixes. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry. I was supposed to be writing a Jalla fic, but then I thought about Zorelei and their children and couldn't help but to write this. XD**

**...**

Zavid ran a hand through his unkempt hair, attempting to flatten it down. He jumped slightly as arms wrapped around his waist before relaxing as a face peered from behind his shoulder. The face kissed his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, hon." She said. "You'll do just fine."

"Mon cher," Zavid sighed. "You don't know that. This is the first time that I will be taking her to school and _staying _with her all day. I've never been to mortal school."

Lorelei raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather take Cathy to your job?"

Zavid shook his head immediately. Not only did Zavid work as a day counselor at Camp Phoenix once more, Cathy was their first child. As a teenager, she was obnoxious and thought she knew everything about the world. She irked Zavid because she reminded the manticore of himself. "No. No. I'm good. Thanks for offering, though."

Lorelei chuckled and kissed Zavid softly. "Then take Tuntra." She said. "All you need to do is take her to school and follow her through her class and talk about what you do in your line of career."

Zavid raised an eyebrow. "You want me to the mortal kids and teachers that I work at a camp full of half-humans, half-gods, and that they have abilities they use that can either be used to protect or destroy the world?" He asked.

The manticore's wife shook her head, smiling. "Okay. Maybe not with _that _much detail, okay?" She straightened out Zavid's bow. "Just... Be subtle. Talk about the trip to Rome!"

Zavid shuddered at that thought. "Naw-ah. Je ne le ferai pas, mon amour. I shall not."

Lorelei chuckled. "Okay. Whatever. Just," She stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on her monster husband's cheek. "Just be subtle and careful, okay? You never know if a teacher is a monster out to eat our little girl."

"I'll keep an excellent eye on her, cher." Zavid said, kissing the top of Lorelei's head before checking his watch. "Big hand for minutes, right?" He asked, smiling, remembering the first time he had asked her that at Camp Phoenix.

Lorelei smiled, too. "Correct."

"We should get going, then." Zavid said. "Tuntra! Come on! Daddy's taking you to school today!"

A little girl of about five years of age came running into the room that her parents were in. "Dada take me to school?" She asked excitedly.

Zavid laughed and picked Tuntra up. He ruffled her dirty blonde hair and poked her small nose. "Yes, Tuntra. Dada take you to school today."

"Yay!" Tuntra said, clapping. She leaned over and hugged Lorelei and pecked a kiss on her moms cheek before wiggling out of Zavid's hands to get her shoes on. Zavid followed after her slowly, smiling.

Lorelei waved farewell to them as they left the house. "I love you both!" She called.

"Love you, mama!" Tuntra said as she ran to the car.

"Bye, mon cher." Zavid said, smiling, before he closed the door.

...

**So we know what Tuntra looks like. What about Cathy? Dark haired like her mum?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchu. The first chapter was ****_crap_****. Sorry bout that. :P Anyways. ONWARD!**

...

"_MOOOOMM!"_ A voice cried from the top of the stairs.

Lorelei sighed, stopping in her work of cleaning up the mess that Zavid had left trying to make himself look presentable. "What is it now, Cathy?" She asked as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs. Peering up, she saw Cathy holding a chunk of her dark brown hair hair in an out-stretched hand.

"Tuntra cut my hair again!" She exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "And it's picture day today!"

Lorelei couldn't help but to laugh at the look of utter distress that was upon her thirteen year-old's face. "It's okay, honey." The demigod said. "You aren't going today, anyways."

"Mom. It's _picture day_." Cathy said, trying to push her mom into pitying her. "I _need_ to be there. And I absolutely _cannot_ go there looking like _this!_"

Lorelei had pulled her phone out of her pocket and was examining the school's website as Cathy was speaking. "Hm..." She said. "Well, it says here that there's another picture day due in three weeks for those who had missed the first."

"But m-" Cathy tried to intervene.

Lorelei held up a finger. "Therefore, I come to rest at the conclusion that you do _not_ need to be there today." Lorelei said."You'll go in three weeks."

"But mom!" Cathy protested.

"No but's Cathy. I know how to deal with your childish attitude. Remember: I had to deal with your fathers more formal childish attitude for the first couple years. I know how to handle a teens. I was surrounded by them." Lorelei reminded Cathy. "Now get ready to go. We leave in thirty."

Cathy let out a loud _ugh!_ "Dieu! Je déteste ma vie!"

Lorelei crossed her arms. "Mon enfant, il n'y a rien à détester à ce sujet. Essayez d'écouter de temps à autre. Pourraient vous arriver à quelque chose."

Lorelei's French stopped Cathy. "Where did you learn French?"

"Same place as you, my child." Lorelei said smuggly. "But remember, this is your fault your hair was cut. I _told _you to put the scissors away when you were done using them, didn't I?"

Cathy grumbled something in reply and, cut hair still in hand, made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Lorelei sighed and shook her head. She walked over to the couch and sat down on it. _Gods._ she thought. _Was _I _that difficult as a teen? L_orelei mulled it over for awhile before shaking her head. _Zavid must have been. He does have a defiant flare about him._

Chuckling a little, Lorelei pulled out her phone to check the time. "You have thirty minutes, Cathy!" She called.

"Whatever." Cathy's voice replied.

...

**Chuchuchuchuchuchuchu. Short chapters! XD**


End file.
